Tiny Lamia
Tiny Lamia is the second of the Four Bandits in Monster Girl Quest. Like the rest of her fellow bandits, she claims to be attributed to an element, specifically “of the water”, but. humorously enough, knows no water-based attacks. She exaggerates on many of her abilities and attributes such as her chest, however, her one dangerous point are her tight genitals, unable to breed but still having a desire to feed. Biography Chapter 1 Luka visits the Irina Mountains to stop the bandits. After he defeats the Goblin Girl and enters the lair, Tiny Lamia tries to bind Luka in a tight squeeze, but her efforts come to no more than a “massage”, as Luka states. He easily gets her off, causing her to cry and run away. After defeating all the Four Bandits, Luka has her and the rest of the bandits apologize to the citizens of Iliasburg, and they are easily forgiven for not acting as a potential threat. She then starts to work at the Sutherland Inn to make amends for her crimes. Chapter 3 When Ilias' forces invade Iliasburg, Tiny Lamia fights against them alongside Dragon Pup and Vampire Girl. After the initial invasion, she reveals that she has learned how to make Ama-ama Dango. Later, she becomes the monster representative of Iliasburg during the strategy meeting at the Monster Lord's Castle. After the meeting, Tamamo provides her with three gems with instructions to give these to the Dragon Pup and Vampire Girl. During the final assault on Iliasburg by Ilias' forces, these gems allow the former bandits to transform into adult forms temporarily, which allows them to turn the tides of the battle. After the war is over, Tiny Lamia and two of her fellow bandits (excluding Goblin Girl) are asked by Tamamo to test Luka's resistance to temptation. If Luka gives in to their obvious attack, they gang-rape him and make him their sex slave. Monsterpedia Entry “A young Lamia that is still immature in both power and ability. One of the four bandits, she too steals from travelers and merchants. In addition, if her target is a weak man, she tries to wrap her small tail around them. Following her Lamia instincts in wanting to coil around men, her weak tail is barely able to cause pain. However, her tight vagina is more than enough to force a man to submit to her. If she manages a man into her, they are sure to be squeezed dry. Her only purpose in attacking men is from instinct and the desire to feed. She is unable to rape for reproductive purposes yet.” Attacks * Tiny Lick: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. * Tiny Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. * *Tiny Wrap: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Does not damage when used as the preemptive strike. * Tiny Tightening: Binded attack. Will trigger belly bukkake on losing. * Tiny Tailjob: Binded attack. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. * *Reverse Rape: Preparation for an unnamed damaging attack that leads into Death by Tightening or Death by Pumping. Causes bind to become inescapable once used. Used only when Luka is bound and his HP is low enough. * Death by Tightening: Binded attack. Follows Reverse Rape. * Death by Pumping: Binded attack. Follows Reverse Rape. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First, she will receive a preemptive strike and bind Luka. He can either Attack and push her off or Struggle to unbind her. If he Waits, she'll lower his pants and prepare for a OHKO; he will automatically receive a KO if he waits again. After being freed from her grasp, she cries and pouts, and if on Normal Difficulty, she flees. If on Hard or Hell Difficulty, she continues fighting. With limited commands, it is merely trading blows, using SP for Demon Decapitation when available and Struggling as needed to remove her bind. After lowering her HP enough, she runs away. If Luka succumbs, she rapes him with her vagina while he is bound by her tail, then carts him off as a sex slave for the Four Bandits. Evaluation “Violated by a Tiny Lamia like that… As long as you struggle when restrained, you shouldn’t lose. Since you did not struggle, did you simply surrender to a monster…? If you do not try, you cannot win. In addition, on Hard there will be a normal fight. Pay attention to her moves if you face her in this way. Now go, oh brave Luka. You mustn’t allow monster bandits to go unpunished.” Trivia *Tiny Lamia seems to have delusions of grandeur, she refers to her tail as strong and her chest as large, both attributes that Luka notes are incredibly lacking. *Strangely, her attacks during her binds have no name. She will attack once per turn and allow Luka a chance to escape until his HP is low enough to be finished off with Death by Tightening '''or '''Death by Pumping. Gallery teary tiny lamia.png|A teary Tiny Lamia. teary tiny lamia chibi.png|A teary Tiny Lamia in her chibi sprite form. crying tiny lamia.png|A crying Tiny Lamia. happy tiny lamia.png|A happy Tiny Lamia. Tinylamiaallgrownup.png|Tiny Lamia's (temporary) adult form. MGQ3 Tiny Lamia.png|Tiny Lamia during the leaders meeting in Part 3. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Irina Mountains Category:Lamias Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters